Das Versprechen
by Amunet
Summary: YAOI: Vegeta X Gohan Gohan X Piccolo Kurzgeschichte in der Gohan ein Versprechen gegenüber Vegeta einlösen muss und wer wissen will warum Piccolo mit von der Partie ist sollte die Story lesen. g


Titel: Das Versprechen Paaring: Gohan X Vegeta; Gohan X Piccolo Story: Als Kind hatte Gohan, dem Saiyajinprinzen etwas versprochen, dass er an seinem 16. Geburtstag einlösen soll. Warnung: Lemons Disclaimer: Keiner der folgenden Figuren gehört mir. Hab sie mir alle nur geborgt. Anmerkung: Son Goku ist tot, Story spielt ungefähr ein ½ Jahr vor der Boo- Saga Ich übernehme keinerlei Haftung für Rechtschreibfehler und den Schrott den ich so verzapfe. (Logik eingeschlossen) *ggg*  
Das Versprechen  
  
Kapitel 1  
"Gohan!" Genervt verdrehte der Junge seine Augen. In diesem Haus konnte man wirklich keine fünf Minuten seine Ruhe haben. Bei seiner Mutter lief alles auf Hochtouren. Sie plante, putzte und kochte und für was? Für seinen 16. Geburtstag, denn er morgen hatte. Das er einfach nur seine Ruhe wollte, konnte Chichi nicht verstehen. Sie war der Ansicht es bedürfte einer riesigen Party. Alle Freunde der Son Familie waren eingeladen worden, und auch einige seiner Klassenkameraden. Natürlich war Videl, die schöne Tochter Mister Satans auch dabei. Gohan wusste was das bedeutet. Ein weiterer Versuch seiner Mutter, ihn mit dem Mädchen zu verkuppeln. In Ordnung Videl ist nett, intelligent, hübsch und stark, aber in seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen waren nur Platz für ihn. Er seufzte, dachte unwillkürlich an die festen harten Muskeln, des Mannes den er so vergötterte, an diese scharfen männlichen Gesichtszüge, an die heiße sexy Stimme. "GOHAN...," durch Chichis Geplärr war der Junge aus seinen Phantasien gerissen worden, noch bevor die Pfade wieder in die unanständige, ja man könnte sagen, äußerst verdorbene Richtung gingen. Zähneknirschend, ging er aus seinem gemütlichen Zimmer in die Küche, um zu sehen, was seine Mutter schon wieder wollte. "Du hast Besuch."  
  
Gohan war sehr überrascht gewesen, da es kein geringerer Besuch, als der von seiner Hoheit Vegeta war. In all der langen Zeit, in der sich die beiden Saiyajins kannten war es nie vorgekommen, das der Prinz ihn besuchen kam. Warum auch? Sie hatten so keinen Kontakt miteinander. Wenn man es genau nimmt sahen sie sich nur zu Familien/- Freundesfeiern. Nachdem sich die Verwunderung gelegt hatte, bemerkte Gohan, so ein ungutes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Ihm war, wie wenn irgendetwas wichtiges, dass er vergessen hatte, mit aller Macht wieder an die Oberfläche treten wollte. Dem Wunsch Vegetas entsprechend (er beliebte mit dem Jungen ungestört zu sprechen) waren sie einige Kilometer in Richtung Berge geflogen. Gohan selbst, war dass nur zu Recht gewesen. Endlich konnte er der heimischen Hölle entkommen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. "Was gibt's denn Vegeta?" Ihr kleiner Trip hatte auf einer großen, wunderschönen, grünen Wiese gehalten. Man konnte die Natur gerade so genießen. Vegeta der nicht gleich antwortete, blickte auf einen kleinen, blauen Schmetterling der durch die Lüfte geleitete. Gohan folgte dem Blick. "Frühling lässt sein Blaues Band, wieder flattern durch die Lüfte. Süße wohlbekannte Düfte streifen ahnungsvoll das Land.." [1] Erstaunt blickte Gohan auf. "Du kannst Gedichte von Eduard Mörike?" "Ja und? Ist etwas dabei?" "Nein, nein," versicherte der Halbsaiyajin gleich, "ich bin nur positiv Überrascht über diese Seite an dir." "Mh." "So, was wolltest du jetzt von mir?" "Ich bin gekommen, um dich an dein Verspechen zu erinnern." Versprechen? In Gohan machte es bum. Mit großen, runden Kulleraugen blickte er Vegeta ins Gesicht. Erinnerung wurden wach...  
  
Damals war sein Vater, war Son Goku im Kampf gegen Freezer, den er letztendlich besiegte, gestorben. Die Freunde waren ratlos gewesen, wie man Goku und Kuririn (der ebenfalls von dem Echsenwesen getötet wurde) wiederbeleben könnte. Wünschte man sie lebendig würden sie dort, wo sie gestorben waren (auf Namek) erwachen. Doch ohne Planet (der ja leider zerstört wurde), also im All würden die beiden sofort wieder sterben. Vegeta war es gewesen, der die rettende Idee hatte. Gohan erinnerte sich an Vegetas wortwörtliches "Drei Wünsche oder? Also erst den Rest von ihnen, die Seelen oder so, hinterher dann den Rest." Der Junge hatte sich bedanken wollen, doch der Prinz schlug die dankbare Hand weg. Abends, in der Capsule Corporation waren sie sich wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Gohan hatte ja nicht nach Hause zu seiner Mutter gewollt. Etwas, dass er morgen an seinem 16. Geburtstag vielleicht bereute. "Vegeta, ich würde mich gerne bei dir erkenntlich zeigen. Du weißt schon..." Der Blick des Prinzen war durchdringend und musternd gewesen. "Was bist du denn bereit zu geben?" "Alles was du dir wünscht." Die Worte des damals 6-Jährigen waren so naiv gewesen. So vielseitig verwendbar. "Gut. Ich wünsche mir, dass du mir eine Nacht gehörst und zwar die Nacht deines 16. Geburtstages." "Ok, versprochen." Für Gohan war die Sache dann erledigt gewesen. Es war ja noch so lange hin bis zu jenem Tag. Unbedarft hatte er sich für eine Nacht seines Lebens verkauft. Hatte ein Versprechen gegeben, dass weiterhin galt, auch als man feststellte, dass Goku gar nicht tot, sondern auf einem anderen Planeten zum trainieren war.  
  
Es war bereits tiefste Nachts, doch Gohan konnte nicht schlafen. Nachdem er sich eine ganze zeitlang unruhig im Bett hin und her gewälzt hatte, war er wieder aufgestanden. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Haus und flog spazieren. Unbewusst führte ihn sein Weg, zu Piccolos Lieblingsplatz. Der Wasserfall. Das plätschern des klaren Wassers beruhigte ihn. Die Temperaturen, waren aufgrund der sommerlichen Jahreszeit angenehm warm. Mit den Zehnspitzen testet er das Wasser und da er es nicht zu kalt empfand, begann er sich komplett zu entkleiden. Nackt wie Gott ihn schuf tauchte er in das herrliche Nass. Verdrängte die ernüchternde Unterhaltung mit Vegeta. In großen Zügen schwamm er durch, dass sich im Mondlicht reflektierende Wasser. Er bemerkte den heimlichen Beobachter nicht. Einen Beobachter, der jede seiner geschmeidigen Bewegungen im Auge behielt. Der jede Faser es jungen athletischen Körpers in sich aufnahm. Nichts entging den hungrig faszinierten Augen. Nichts.  
  
Platsch. "Was?" Doch bevor Gohan seine Saiyajinsinne einschalten konnte, wurde er auch schon unter Wasser gezogen. Panisch versuchte er an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, seine Lungen schmerzten, er hatte nicht nach Luft schnappen können. Ein fester Griff zwang ihn, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Lippen pressten sich auf seine. Sauerstoff drang durch seinen Mund. Er entspannte sich etwas, zuckte jedoch zurück, als er die Zunge seines Angreifers spürte. Nochmals versuchte er an die Oberfläche zu kommen und zu seiner Überraschung lies der Angreifer von ihm ab. "Puh." Keuchend paddelte Gohan ans Ufer. Erschöpft schnaufte und keuchte er. Versuchte seinen Organismus mit dem notwenigen Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Ihm war schwindlig. Benommen registrierte er, wie warme Hände über seinen Körper strichen. "Nein... nicht..." Sein flehen wurde ignoriert. Lippen, hungrig wie ein wildes Tier nahmen besitzt von den seinen. Der Teenanger spürte scharfe Eckzähne, die ihn blutig bissen. Hätte er von dem urplötzlichen Angriff auf seine Sinne, auf seinen Leib nicht so viel Angst gehabt, so hätte er es genießen können. Es war ihm gleich, dass er wusste wer ihn so berührte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich diesen forschenden Händen bedingungslos hingegeben, aber so wie es jetzt geschah war es absolut verkehrt. "Nein!" Mit einem unerwartenden, extrem hohen Energiestoß befreite er sich. Blitzschnell packte er seine Sachen, schlüpfte gerade mal in seine Shorts und verschwand bevor der andere wieder auf den Beinen war.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Feier war im vollen Gange. Man lachte, man schäkerte und war einfach zufrieden. Nur einem der Gäste viel das ungewohnte Schweigen des Geburtstagskindes auf. Und zudem viel diesem noch ein weiteres komisches Verhalten auf. Gohan ignorierte bewusst, jene Persönlichkeit auf die er sich sonst so freute. Für Vegeta war klar, dass gestern Nacht noch etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Doch was? Seine Augen verengten sich bei dem Gedanken, dass der dumme Namekianer seiner Beute etwas angetan haben könnte. Gohan war hübsch und knackig und außerdem freute der Prinz sich schon ziemlich lange darauf, diesem Son die Unschuld zu rauben. Er mochte das naive Lachen, die Reinheit seines Wesens, alles Eigenschaften, die der Junge von seinem Vater hatte. Ja, er begehrte den Jungen auf die gleiche Weise wie dessen Vater, nur das Gohan ihm ausgeliefert war. Eine Nacht, eine einzige Nacht wollte er mit dem Halbsaiyajin machen, was ihm in den Kram passte.  
  
Gohan wurde ganz bange bei dem Gedanken, das er Vegeta heute, wenn die letzten Gäste gegangen waren gehören würde. Doch noch schlimmer fühlte er sich, wenn er an die vergangene Nacht zurück dachte. Daran, was Piccolo mit ihm beinnahe gemacht hätte. Gott ja, er liebte den Namekianer schon lange, doch die Art wie Piccolo über ihn hergefallen war, lies Gohan immer noch erschaudern. Der Grünling war so brutal gewesen, so rücksichtslos. Fast so als wäre er Gohan nichts als ein Objekt zur Befriedigung gewesen. Wie kam er bloß auf die Idee so etwas zu machen? Nie hatte der Oberteufel auch nur eine Andeutung von seinem Verlangen gemacht. Videl, die ihm gerade auf die Pelle rückte, brach das Grübeln Gohans ab. Die Feier ging bis in den späten Abend. Gerade hatten sich Bulma, Trunks und Vegeta (als letzte Gäste) verabschiedet. "Mum, ich gehe noch kurz spazieren." "Ja, aber sei leise wenn du wieder kommst. Goten und ich gehen schlafen. Aufräumen können wir auch noch morgen." "Ok." Wie er mit dem Vollblutsaiyajin ausgemacht hatte, trafen sie sich auf der Wiese vom vorherigen Tag wieder. Obwohl von Unsicherheit gepackt, wollte er sein Versprechen halten. Etwas was Goku seinem Sohn vermittelt hatte. Egal was du versprichst, Versprechen müssen gehalten werden. (Ein Grund wie die Ehe seiner Eltern überhaupt zustande kam.) [2]  
  
"Hier bin ich Vegeta." "Das sehe ich." "Was soll ich tun?" Dem Prinzen viel sofort die Nervosität Gohans auf. Seine Stimme war so brüchig gewesen. Auch wenn Vegeta große Lust hatte mit seinem Opfer zu spielen, quälen wollte er es auf keinen Fall. Mag man aufgrund seines übellauniges Wesen, vielleicht annehmen, dass er, wenn es um sexuelle Befriedigung ging, rücksichtslos war, so irrte man. Vegeta war nicht der Typ Mann, der sich mit Gewalt Hingabe erzwang. Nein, er verführte seine Opfer in jeder Hinsicht. Je störrischer die Person war, um so mehr wurde sein Ergeiz geweckt. "Komm her!" Langsam ging Gohan auf Vegeta zu. Sein Puls schlug so unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren, das er meinte selbst Vegeta müsse es hören. Beide blickten sich tief in die Augen. Der Prinz beugte seinen Kopf und streifte vorsichtig über die Lippen seines "Besitzes". Gohan keuchte auf. Er zitterte. Sanft umfassten die Hände seiner Königlichkeit sein Gesicht, zogen ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Von Vertrauen erfasst öffnete der Junge auf Verlangen, welches der Prinz mit dem antippen seiner Zungenspitze signalisierte, seinen Mund. Erkundend liebkosten ihre Zungen einander. Unbewusst sackte der Jüngere immer mehr in die Arme des Älteren. Innerlich grinste Vegeta in sich hinein. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Gohan so leicht rumzukriegen wäre. Langsam zog der Erfahrene den anderen mit sich auf den Boden. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Gohan erschrecken. Das weiche Gras bettete die beiden gut. Gohan war von der Sanftheit Vegetas überrascht und fasziniert. Es fühlte sich so gut an, was der andere da mit ihm machte. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als Vegeta mit seinen Fingern unter sein T- Shirt glitt. Sie tasteten sich über die ausgeprägte Bauchmuskulatur hoch zur muskulösen Brust. Streichelten über die Brustwarzen, bis diese sich aufrichteten. "Gefällt dir das?" "Uh... ja." Der Prinz richtete sich halber auf, streifte das unnötige Bekleidungsstück über Gohans Kopf, schmiss es irgendwohin. Mit verklärten Augen beobachte der Halbsaiyajin was Vegeta nun vorhatte. Etwas ängstlich lies er sich von Vegeta komplett entkleiden. Vollständig nackt und in eindeutig erregtem Zustand lag er nun vor dem Älteren. "Du bist wunderschön." "Dank..." "Shh. Sag nichts. Lass mich nur machen..." Was folgte waren unzählige Küsse über Gohans gesamten Körper. Tausend Schauer durchliefen ihn. "Gott," dachte er nur, "Gott, Vegeta ist so zärtlich." Der Erstgeborene Son verlor sich in den Gefühlen, die der Saiyajinprinz in ihm auslöste. Kurz wünschte er sich, dass Piccolo ihn so berührt, ihn so entzückt und verführt hätte, doch der Gedanke verblasste fast Augenblicklich. Die Zärtlichkeiten Vegetas erweiterten sich auf Gohans Lendengegend. "Vegeta was? ....oh..." Mit seiner Zunge fuhr dieser den aufgerichteten Schaft seines Opfers entlang. Das glitschige Nass erquickte den Jungen. Und als eine Höhle herrlichster Feuchtigkeit sein pochendes Glied umschloss, war es fast um ihn geschehen. Seine Hüfte drängte sich wie von selbst, immer tiefer in Vegetas Rachen. Auch Vegeta war von äußerster Erregung gefasst. Eine seiner Hände stimulierte sein eigenes Genital, während er von Gohan kostete. Der salzig junge Geschmack Gohans weckte in ihm das Bedürfnis, mehr von dem frischen Fleisch zu kosten. Widerwillig löste er sich, denn wenn er sich jetzt nicht besser beherrschte, war es mit dem eigentlichen Vergnügen vorbei. Der plötzlichen Kälte ausgesetzt, blickte Gohan verstört in die sonst so unergründlichen schwarzen Augen Vegetas, in denen nun nichts mehr existierte außer brennender Begierde und Leidenschaft. Wenn Piccolo mich doch nur einmal so ansehen würde... "Komm dreh dich um." Dem fragenden Ausdruck aus unschuldigen Augen erklärte der Prinz: "Ich will es leichter für dich machen." Beruhigt und doch angespannt brachte sich Son Gohan in die Position, die der Ältere ihm dirigierte. Zuerst spürte er wie Vegeta seine Poritze mit der Zungenspitze befeuchtete und dann einen Finger. Langsam führte der Dominante einen Finger in den Jungen, bewegte diesen behutsam, wollte jeden unnötigen Schmerz, jede mögliche Verletzung vermeiden. Obwohl ungewohnt gefiel es dem Halbsaiyajin sofort. Auch den zweiten Finger nahm er gerne in sich auf, so dass er ein bisschen enttäuscht war, als beide Lustspender aus ihm herausgezogen wurden. Was wahre Ausgefülltheit bedeutet merkte Gohan, in dem Moment, als Vegeta in ihn drang. "Gott...," wimmerte er. "Ganz ruhig, es wird gleich besser." Seinem eigenen Verlangen kaum noch standhaltend bewegte sich der Vollblutsaiyajin rhythmisch in dem 16-Jährigen. Je mehr sich der Teenanger entspannte, um so lustvoller wurde es für beide. Vegetas Stöße wurden fester, intensiver. Nur seiner langen Erfahrung verdankte er es, dass sie beide gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt gelangten. Einem Höhepunkt bei dem Gohan zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, Sterne in seinem Innersten tanzen sah.  
  
Matt und erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander. "Ist mein Versprechen jetzt getilgt?" "Noch nicht ganz..." "Noch nicht ganz?" "Die Nacht ist noch nicht vorbei Gohan." "Oh, heißt das du willst noch mal?" "Ja, aber nicht gleich..." Vegeta grinste sich einen ab. Der Kleine war wirklich zu süß. Und da war er wieder, dieser Gedanke an Piccolo. Gohan war eindeutig Unberührt gewesen, so eine Unerfahrenheit konnte man nicht spielen. Was auch immer zwischen Piccolo und Gohan vorgefallen war, der Junge war keinesfalls von dem Grünen genommen worden. Die Neugierde Vegetas verblasste dadurch keineswegs. "Sag mal Gohan, was war gestern zwischen dir und Piccolo?" "Woher?" "Ich hab es an deinem Verhalten gemerkt." "Ah.." "Also?" "Nichts." "Gohan! Ich muss dich ja nicht erinnern, das du mir gehörst bis die Nacht rum ist. Als dein "Besitzer" fordere ich eine Antwort." Ärgerlich zog der Son Falten auf die Stirn. Zu blöd, wenn er nicht antwortete, würde er einen Teil seines Versprechens brechen. Zum Glück hatte er ihm nur eine einzige Nacht versprochen. Er nahm sich felsenfest vor, in nächster Zeit keine Versprechen mehr abzugeben. "Piccolo ist über mich hergefallen." "Aber er hat dir keine Gewalt angetan." "Nein, hat er nicht. Ich konnte noch rechtzeitig fliehen." "Liebst du ihn?" "Was? Wie kommst du darauf?" "Antworte!" "Ja, ich liebe ihn." Kurzes Schweigen. "Weshalb hast du ihn dann zurück gestoßen?" "Ich...," was folgte war ein detaillierter Bericht Gohans von dem, was vorgefallen war. Der Junge schmückte seinen Bericht noch mit der Darstellung seiner Emotionen (auch Panikattacken genannt) aus. Nach guten 10 Minuten war sich Vegeta über eines im Klaren. Gohan liebte den Namekianer wirklich, hatte aber Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden und noch größere Angst benutzt und nicht geliebt zu werden. Bis zu jenem Vorfall hatte der Junge noch nicht einmal im Ansatz geahnt, dass sein bester Freund vielleicht auch etwas für ihn empfinden könnte. Kurzum Gohan war einfach total überrumpelt gewesen. "Los komm, zieh dich an!" "Aber ich dachte?" "Ja, ja. Mach schon!"  
  
Im Gottespalast war alles dunkel. Sämtliche Lichter waren aus. Die Stille war fast schon unheimlich. Gohan murrte immer noch, weil Vegeta ihn hierher gezwungen hatte. Vegeta machte es sichtlich Spaß, seine Befehlskontrolle gegenüber dem Halbsaiyajin auszunutzen. Sein typisch arrogantes Grinsen schien ihm im Gesicht festgefroren zu sein. Doch er hatte einen Plan, einen seiner Meinung nach sehr guten Plan. Ach was hab ich heute wieder für einen netten Tag... [3]. Leise, um die eisige Ruhe nicht zu durchbrechen schlichen sie in Richtung Piccolos Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen lugte der Prinz durch die Tür. Piccolo lag splitterfasernackt in seinem Bett und hatte sich noch nicht einmal zugedeckt. Als Vegetas Blick auf Piccolos Genital fiel brachte er nur ein "Wow" heraus. Gohan, der nichts zu sehen bekommen hatte, hüpfte neugierig hinter Vegeta hin und her. Doch der Prinz hielt weiterhin den Türspalt so gering, dass Gohan nichts erhaschen konnte. Vorsichtig schloss Vegeta die Tür. "Ok, hör mir zu. Ich will, dass du dich jetzt ausziehst und zu Piccolo reingehst." "Was! Aber Vegeta, dass kann ich nicht..." "Schnauze! Du machst was ich dir sage, klar?" Zähneknirschen. "Ja." "Brav."  
  
"Oh Gott, oh Gott, was mach ich hier bloß?" Auf nackten Füssen schlich der Junge zu Piccolos Bett. Vegeta hatte ihm noch einige Instruktionen ins Ohr geflüstert und war dann anständigerweise verschwunden. Wie hatte Vegeta noch gleich, dass genannt was er da machte? Ah ja, einen Test. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Im war, als währe er in einem seiner unzähligen schmutzigen Träume gefangen. Wie oft hatte er schon davon geträumt den Namekianer zu verführen? Wie oft wünschte er sich von dem Oberteufel genommen zu werden? Unzählige Male. Und jetzt stand er vor ihm, genauso Hüllenlos wie der Grüne selbst. Noch einmal den Anblick des Adonishaften Körpers in sich aufsaugend kniete sich Gohan, zwischen Piccolos leicht gespreizte Beine, auf das Bett. Leichtes knarren war zu hören. Mit seinen feingliedrigen Finger strich er über die zarte, grüne Haut, die ihn schon immer so gereizt hatte. Wie weich sie doch war. Er hätte nie dacht, das sein Freund sich so gut anfühlen würde. Die festen Muskeln zuckten leicht unter seinen eher gehauchten Berührungen. Als Gohan mit seinen Lippen die erste Brustwarze Piccolos verwöhnte, wurde der Schlaf des Grünlings unruhiger. Bei der zweiten Brustwarze stöhnte er sogar auf. Die unbewussten Reaktionen auf die Liebkosungen Gohans, ermutigten diesen. Mit seinen Händen umfasste er das wirklich enorm große Glied des Namekianers [4]. Sanft fuhr er den Schaft auf und ab. "Was?" AH. Endlich ist er wach. Hungrige Lippen versiegelten die Piccolos. Erschrocken und Überrascht erstarrte er. Ist das Gohan? Ja, das ist Gohan. Ich träume... Vom ersten Schreck halbwegs erholt, begann er den Kuss zu erwidern. Hitze durchströmte seinen Körper. "Gohan..." "Ja Piccolo." "Was machst du da?" "Ich verführe dich." Und das tat er wirklich. So wie Vegeta ihn, vor einer heißen Dusche und dem Flug hierher, verführt hatte, so verführte er jetzt seinen besten Freund. Die Erfahrung und Tipps von Vegeta kamen dem Son nun zugute. Wie von selbst wuchs das Bedürfnis, Piccolo mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Er nahm das Glied so weit es ging in seinen Rachen, bewegte seinen Kopf. Zwischendurch strichen seine Hände immer wieder über die samtene Haut des anderen Kriegers. Verflucht schmeckt der gut. Der Druck in Piccolos Lenden nahm beständig zu. "Hör auf! Hör auf, ich komm..." Zu spät. Mit einem Zucken ergoss sich der Ältere in dem Jungen. Verwundert schluckte dieser die warme Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund. Schmatz. "Hast du es?" "Ja und?" "Komm her!" Begierig küssten sie sich. "Piccolo bitte nimm mich." "Gohan, weißt du was du mir da anbietest?" Lächelnd nickte der Saiyajin mit dem Kopf. "Was ist nur mit dir? Gestern..." "Gestern war gestern. Und jetzt mach bevor ich es mir anders überleg." Gohan wollte sich schon vor Piccolo beugen und seinen Hintern rausstrecken, als dieser sagte: "Nein, ich will dein Gesicht dabei sehen." Bedächtig zog der Hüne seinen jungen Geliebten auf seinen Schoß. Betrachtete voller Verzückung den sinnlichen Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen, als er das riesige Glied in sich aufnahm. "Du bist so groß." "Ganz ruhig, du brauchst es nicht ganz in dich aufnehmen." "Ah... ah..." langsam bewegte sich Gohan auf Piccolo, genoss die Lust spendende Lanze in seinem Inneren. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde verglich er Piccolo mit Vegeta und kam zu dem Entschluss das Sex mit einem geliebten Menschen wesentlich besser war. Vom Feuer entfacht, brannten die Beiden lichterloh. Hitze, Lust, Gier, die Flammen drohten sie zu verzehren. Teuflisch gute Geilheit brachte sie in himmlische Höhen. Führte sie zu dem Ort, wo das Nichts existierte und sie meinten den Urknall zu hören. Ein letzter, wilder Ritt und sie brachen erschöpft zusammen. Und als die weißen Schwingen Gohan zurück zur Erde brachten, erfasste sein Verstand die im Rausch der Extase geschrienen Worte Piccolos "Ich liebe dich."  
  
~*~  
  
Drei Tage später in der Capsule Corporation. "Hallo Vegeta." Gohan war gerade vor Glück strahlend in den Gravitationsraum getreten. "Na Kleiner wie geht's?" "Gut. Ich bin gekommen um mich bei dir zu bedanken." "Ach ja?" "Ja. Deine Idee hat funktioniert. Wir haben nach... du weißt schon," stammelte Gohan knallrot, "uns ausgesprochen und alles zwischen uns geklärt." Vegeta zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste dieses unwiderstehliche böser-Prinz-Grinsen. "Und wie möchtest du dich bedanken?" Gohan wurde noch einen Tick röter. "Na ja, da ich in festen Händen bin, kommt DAS nicht mehr in Frage." "Schade..." "Aber.." Pause. "Ja? Aber?" "Aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich bei meinem, leider noch immer verstorbenen Vater, ja ein Wort für dich einlegen." "Hä?" Jetzt war es an Gohan zu grinsen. "Du hast, als du mit mir geschlafen hast, beim Höhepunkt, den Namen meines Vaters gestöhnt." Jetzt war es an Vegeta rot anzulaufen und Gohan kam als einzigster der Z-Truppe in den Genuss, einen sich total schämenden Saiyajinprinzen zu sehen. "Wehe du erzählst einem auch nur ein Wort!" Knurrte der Prinz. Schallend lachend verlies der Junge den Trainingsraum. Gohan begann zu rennen, als er bemerkte das Vegeta ihn verfolgte. "Los versprich es! GOHAN.... VERSPRICH ES...."  
  
Ende...  
  
So'dele, das war's. Ich hoffe euch hat meine kleine FF gefallen. Ob Vegeta und Goku irgendwann zusammen kommen überlasse ich euerer Phantasie oder meiner Laune irgendwann eine Fortsetzung bzw. eine auf dieser Story aufbauende Geta X Goku FF zu schreiben.  
  
Ansonsten *BETTEL BETTEL BETTEL* Schreibt Reviews. BITTTTE!!!  
  
[1] Ich weiß, Geta wird sich nicht für menschliche Lyrik (schon gar nicht für europäische) interessieren, aber da ich das Gedicht so schön finde wollte ich es unbedingt in der FF haben. Hab momentan eh einen Gedichtfabel.  
  
Für die, dies interessiert hier noch mal die vollständige Version:  
Er ist's (von Eduard Mörike)  
Frühling lässt sein Blaues Band  
  
Wieder flattern durch die Lüfte. Süße, wohlbekannte Düfte Streifen ahnungsvoll das Land. Veilchen träumen schon, Wollen balde kommen. Horch, von fern ein leiser Harfenton! Frühling, ja du bist's! Dich hab ich vernommen.  
  
[2] Ich denke, die Andeutung muss ich nicht noch mal erläutern, ist ja jedem klar wie die Ehe von Goku und Chichi zustände kam. [3] Geta Eigenlob stinkt! *ggg* [4] Ja, ja. Bei mir hat Piccolo auch "Einen" *unschuldig blinzel*. Muss auch sagen, wenn man im Duden das Wort "Hermaphrodit" bzw. "Zwitter" nachschlägt steht da "Wesen mit männlichen und weiblichen Geschlechtsmerkmalen". Da ist keine Rede von äußeren Geschlechtsmerkmalen , kann also bedeuten, Piccolo ist nur ein Zwitter, weil er in der Lage ist Kinder zu gebären/ Eier zu legen. Deshalb ist Pi-Chan für mich optisch ein Mann, der Innerlich betrachtet eben weiblich ist (oder so...) *was hab ich grad gelabert?* *am besten ihr vergesst meinen Quatsch gleich wieder* *ggg* 


End file.
